The Supposed Scientist
by xxsillyxkittyxx
Summary: (Y/N) has recently gotten married to a man she just met because her parents forced her to do it for the money. With the Smith family living across the street things should be interesting for (Y/N). Soon (Y/N) is faced with a hard decision...read on to find out!


Second P.O.V:

It was your wedding day and you were feeling all sorts of things except happy. You were quite upset; Your parents were controlling your life once again. You look at yourself in the mirror and sigh. "Why can't I get away from them? " You silently ask yourself. Yeah, the dress was beautiful but you did not want to get married to a man you just met. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. You clear your throat, "Come in," you say as you sit on the stool. "Hey sis, if you don't want to marry this guy, now is the chance to run," Jen says and smiles. You laugh, "It's okay, I'll just do this," you say standing up and walking out of the cramped room. You didn't want to do this but if you got your parents away from you; you would do anything. You walk to the doors where the ceremony was going to take place. You sigh and your father walks over to you. "Are you ready, (Y/N)?" He asks. "Sure," you say giving him a fake smile. He sighs,"(Y/N), you have to do this," he says. "Actually, I don't. You and mom are forcing me to do this. Honestly, I cou-" you start but your father cuts you off by shushing you. He loops his arm with yours. "As your parents, we know what's best for you," your father says. You roll your eyes and push open the doors and walk in. You see all the faces; some people were crying, some of them were smiling. It was annoying to you. You purposely trip and fall to the floor. "(Y/N), get up. You're making a fool of yourself," your father whispers to you. You smile and get up. You start to slow your pace down and your father has to basically drag you. You smirk and stop walking slow, causing your father to fall. You laugh and walk yourself to your new "husband." You turn to the priest, "Can you just skip all the crap and go to the "I do" thing?" You ask. "Sure," he says with wide eyes. "Someone's eager to get married," You soon to be husband says. "I just want to get this over with," You say. "Wh-" "Do you, (Y/N) (L/N), take Frank Garza to be your husband?" " I-" You look over at your sister and your family. "I do," you say with a straight face. "And do you, Frank Ga-" "I do" "You may kiss the bride," The priest says and you look at Frank with a disgusted face. You grab his face and put your thumbs on his lips and kiss your thumbs. Why would you give your first kiss to someone you don't even love? Why waste it? When you let go, everyone cheers and celebrates. You roll your eyes and try to smile. "Want to dance, wife?" Frank asks furrowing his brow. "Sure, one dance then I have to dance with my father," you say walking to where everyone was dancing. Frank grabs your waist and you place your hands on his shoulders. "Why didn't you let me kiss you?" He asks and frowns. "I didn't want to kiss you in front of everyone. I think it's embarrassing," you blurt out. "Oh, I see, so later I can kiss you?" He asks. "Sure," you say. You look around to find your father. "Well, I am going to go dance with my father," you say and he lets go. You walk over to your father and grab his hand. "Dance with me," you say. As he gets up you smell the whiskey and cigarettes. "Wow dad, you had to drink and smoke on my "special day," ouch. When I find someone I love, I am getting a divorce," you tell him and walk away from him. You go outside and sit on the steps of the stairs. You lay back and look at the stars. The cool, crisp wind blows the (H/C) hair out of your face. The stars twinkle and you close your eyes. "You coming back in?" Your sister asks and sits next to you. "Do I have to? Dad ruined my "special day" by getting drunk and smoking," You say and laugh. "Calm down, this isn't your special day," you sister says and you smile. "Well are we going back in there?" Jen asks. "Yeah, I guess," you say and you both stand up. "Oh, and Jen," you say and she looks at you. "Thanks," you say and hug her. "No problem, little sis," she says and hugs you back. You and Jen walk back into the church. "Hey, look who's back," your dad says and you put on a fake smile. After some time passes, people begin to leave. You sigh in relief that the wedding is finally dying down. Frank grabs your hand and takes you to his car. "Uh, where are we going?" You ask as you sit down in the car. He closes your door and runs to his side of the car and gets in. A one-word response. "Home," he smiles. _Oh, great. Just what I need._ You think to yourself. The car ride is silent. You are a little glad but it's so awkward. Finally, Frank pulls up in a driveway and you smile. The car turns off and you unbuckle. Frank runs to your side and opens the door for you. You roll your eyes and get out of the car. "Thanks," you say. The neighborhood is desolate and soundless. You didn't really like that. You went inside the house and see that it's furnished. Your husband walks up beside you. "Your father helped me get your stuff and furnish the house," he says. You run upstairs to the bedroom where you assume your clothes are. You enter the room and open the closet. "It's a walk-in!" You say, excitedly. You take off the wedding dress and hang it up. You put on a pair of pants and a Nothing but Thieves T-shirt (one of my favorite bands, you guys should listen to them!). "Honey, I'm going to the store, want to come?" frank asks. "No, I'll be here," you say smiling because you'll have the house to yourself. The front door closes and you walk downstairs. You look around, trying to find something to do. You go into the living room and see a huge T.V and a PS4. You smile and walk into the kitchen. "Wow, I can't wait to cook food in here," you say. There was a knock at the door and you sigh. "He's back already?" You walk slowly to the door. There's no peep hole so you open the door. As you open it you see people you've never seen before. "Hi, we're the neighbors from across the street. I'm Beth and this is my husband Jerry. These are our two children, Morty and Summer. And this is my d-" "I am Rick Sanchez" the older man says. "Dad I was getting there you didn't have to interrupt. Sorry, that Is my dad. He's a scientist," Beth says. "A scientist...C-cool. Anyways, my name is (Y/N) (L/N). Oh, wait I mean (Y/N) Garza. I just got married because my parents forced me," you smile. "My "husband" went to the store," You say putting air quotes on husband. You then realize what you had just said. "Oh, geez! I am so sorry," you say. "T-that's okay," Morty says. "T-thanks for welcoming me though, I should get going now," you say. "Okay, let's go kids," Jerry says. You close the door and let out a long sigh. You walk towards the couch which happened to be (F/C). You turn on the t.v. "A scientist, ha," you say remembering what Beth said. "I doubt it...I could smell the alcohol," you say flipping through the channels. A commercial then comes on and you stop to watch it. A local shelter had puppies and kittens up for adoption. "Aw, I need to get a kitten, it's lonely here," you say as you pull out your phone. As soon as the address for the animal shelter pops up you put it into your phone's map. "It's only a thirty-minute walk," you say turning off the t.v. You go upstairs and get your converse. You put them on and walk out the front door.

A/N: Hai Guys, Silly KItty here! Here is my new fanfiction! It might suck but I promise it'll get better. I am trying my best ((: ! Word Count: 1399 (excluding a/n) Anyways, buh bai my lovelies!


End file.
